<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conspiring by Hoodie_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440394">Conspiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover'>Hoodie_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Nightmare Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Broken Bones, Dream is nuts, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Insanity, Mind Control, Nightmare was unnerved by him!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was the guardian of happiness while his brother was the lord of all misery. People would never assume the duo thought Dream was the evil twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Nightmare Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conspiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare’s tentacles were curled up. He was looking down at his brother, Dream was bruised and beaten, his bones broken and cracked. Killer, Horror, and Dust were behind their master, glaring daggers and brandishing their weapons. Dream was chained up by the wrists.</p><p>“Look what we have here~. The guardian of all positivity, writhing in pain at my feet.” Nightmare mocked, raising Dream’s chin to have their eyes meet. </p><p>“B-burn in h-hell...” Dream muttered, jerking his head away, flinching in pain. </p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk, why must you be difficult Dreamy?” Nightmare said as his boys left the room, his mind control working wonders. </p><p>“Because you insist we keep this charade up even when they literally can’t do a thing about it.” Dream said as the chains fell off his wrists. </p><p>“Well, I think it completes the charade.” Nightmare said as he helped his brother up. </p><p>“You just like being in charge of a band of villains as you defeat your enemy.” Dream said as Nightmare healed his wounds, as if they were never there. </p><p>“How long should I stay here? Last time it was a month, you got so much negativity from my friends I was a little scared.” Dream chuckled as he remembered the tears of joy they had shed when he was found, such a surge of power, he loved it. </p><p>“Maybe 2 weeks. We can rough you up a lot more though, maybe even send a ransom note.” Nightmare entertained and Dream’s eyes glowed. </p><p>“Yes! Maybe a video of my poor and broken soul begging for help and mercy will get their souls crying. Then they can rescue me and we’ll all be happy.” Dream said already drooling at the thought. </p><p>“Yeah. But what would we even ask for?” Nightmare thought and Dream had an idea. </p><p>“An AU! One where you can out everyone through endless misery over and over and over again! A timeline where Flowey reigns supreme with no escape. His sadistic joy would be wonderful and the misery of everyone else would be more than enough for you.” Dream suggested and Nightmare gave him an evil grin.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder why the villagers thought I was the evil twin.” Nightmare said and Dream cackled. </p><p>“They were blind idiots that were concerned only for themselves.” Dream said as he gave his brother a light punch in the arm. </p><p>“Assault of your captor?! How dare you!” Nightmare said as he grabbed Dream by his arm and broke it. </p><p>“Oh no! Ink will rescue me I’m sure of it you pure evil bastard!” Dream said, trying his best not to laugh. </p><p>“It seems I need to, once again, teach you how things work here.” Nightmare said, breaking both of Dream’s legs in one move. </p><p>“Mercy please!” Dream begged, not even flinching at the pain. </p><p>“Never you happy piece of filth.” Nightmare said, chaining up Dream again, ripping his clothes and taking his crown. </p><p>“Maybe I should crack your skull. That would be scary for Ink.” Nightmare entertained and Dream nodded. </p><p>“Alright, then I’ll get Dust in here for the video.” Nightmare said as he drilled a hole into Dream’s head with a tentacle. Golden blood spilled from the wound as Dream shifted in slight discomfort. </p><p>Dust entered the room, he was mumbling things to the phantom Papyrus he saw. “Yes Pap, yes Pap, yes Pap, yes Pap, yes Pap, yes Pap...” over and over again, his fingers twitching with every word. </p><p>“You like the crazy ones don’t you brother?” Dream said as he began to cry fake tears when Dust put a knife to his throat. </p><p>“Shut up.” Nightmare said as he opened a two way viewing portal in front of himself. </p><p>“Hello Inky boy! How are you? Well, Dream is doing just wonderful!” Nightmare said catching the creator off guard. </p><p>“What did you do to him?” Ink demanded, his eyes turning red as he armed his brush. </p><p>“Nothing much. Just had a little fun that’s all.” He said as he turned the portal toward Dream, who was sobbing with all his heart. </p><p>“HELP! PLEASE INK HELP ME! PLEASE-” He said but a swift slice across his face, all too close to his eye, he shut up. Dust cackled as he licked the golden blood from the wound. </p><p>“Dust.” Nightmare boomed and the insane skeleton stopped moving.</p><p>“What do you want Nightmare?” Ink asked, seething. </p><p>“A universe. Where I can make others as miserable as I want, with no consequences. A universe where Flowey reigns supreme, unchallenged and undefeated forever, where I can influence his actions and choices.” Nightmare asked, and Ink gasped. </p><p>“NO!” Ink screamed.</p><p>“I’ll give you two weeks to decide.” Nightmare said as the portal faded.</p><p>Nightmare fell to the floor laughing as Dust left the room. Dream soon followed, their laughs cold and cruel, like nails on a chalkboard. </p><p>“You were perfect!” Nightmare said as he healed and freed his twin. </p><p>“So were you. Did you make Dust lick my cut, or is he crazier than I thought?” Dream asked, and Nightmare gasped in fake shock.</p><p>“I have standards. Of course I made him.” Nightmare said as he grabbed Dream’s hand and lead him out of the dungeon.</p><p>Nightmare’s goons were sitting on the couch staring off into space, lost in their own personal hells. Dream was always creeped out by their blank faces, how he could feel the negativity radiating off of them, he longed to see them smile, but he knew that Nightmare needed them. </p><p>“I’ll let you use them while you’re here. Two weeks ain’t gonna do much and if I get that AU, well, then I can set them free from my spell.” Nightmare said and Dream jumped for joy. </p><p>“Thank you!” Dream cried out as he unleashed a yellow aura, in response, the three skeletons fell to their knees and gasped for breath. </p><p>“W-what happened?” Killer asked and backed away from Dream when he saw him. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Dream asked, Horror and Dust realizing who was there and backing away from his as well. </p><p>“What’s wrong guys? Don’t you want to be happy?” Dream asked, smiling wide as he pushed his aura harder on the trembling skeletons. </p><p>They screamed as their heads felt like exploding, empty laughs escaping their mouths as they writhed in pain. </p><p>“Stop resisting. You’ve been sad for so long, why don’t you want to be happy?” Dream asked.</p><p>Eventually, after a few minutes of torture, the three of them were limp on the ground. Dream had propped them up against each other’s backs. Killer, Horror, and Dust’s eyes were yellow, one of them laughing every now and then. Dream was incredibly happy, with a snap of his fingers, the three of them stood up. </p><p>“Hi.” They all said in unison, smiles plastered on their faces. </p><p>Nightmare was always intrigued by Dream’s aura, he knew it was painful, and the effects were something he was creeped out by. Though he loved seeing his twin use every ounce of his power on people, it was so interesting to see the beloved Dream, just as crazy as he was. </p><p>Dream, for the rest of the day, pushed more and more of his aura into them, gaining more power than he lost. When he had to turn in, the three skeletons were practically foaming at the mouth and clinging to Dream with all their strength. Dream cut the effect instantly, and they collapsed. </p><p>“You monster-” Killer shouted by he had no chance to charge at the guardian as Nightmare wrapped the three of them in his tentacles and put them to sleep. </p><p>“I think I might do that with a few random outcodes.” Dream said and Nightmare looked at his twin as if he was suggested the earth was flat. </p><p>“Why are you surprised?” Dream asked, genuinely curious as to why his brother would be surprised at his thought.</p><p>~~Time Skip~~</p><p>Ink had given in and made Nightmare’s AU. It hurt his nonexistent soul to do something that Dream would hate, but even more negativity would spread if he didn’t. When he saw Dream again, the slightly taller skeleton look near death, breaks and bruises all over his bones. Tears were running down his face as they hugged and Nightmare walked away, cocky as ever. </p><p>“I-Ink...” Dream huffed, but Ink kept him quiet. </p><p>“Wait until we get to the Doodle Sphere.” Ink said, picking up the now sobbing skeleton bridal style. </p><p>When Ink arrived with Dream, everyone was so happy. Dream was sobbing with relief and Ink had to drag him to his bed so he could rest. </p><p>“Nightmare really did a number on him huh.” Blue said, looking at the door. </p><p>“I hate that bastard. How can Dream still think he’s redeemable?” Red, Underfell!Sans grumbled. </p><p>“Stockholm syndrome and the love of brothers. Dream’s also told me he feels responsible for what Nightmare went through and became, so that’s also a big factor.” Ink responded, and Geno who was also in the room nodded his head. </p><p>“I just hope he’ll be alright, he’s gone through so much, it’s a wonder he can stay so happy and hopeful all the time.” That got everyone agreeing, unaware of what Dream was actually doing in his room. </p><p>He was looking through the list of outcodes, looking at who had the worst lives, and how he could make them as happy as possible. He had to suppress an evil laugh as he heard his friends talk of Stockholm syndrome. They were so stupid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another evil Nightmare oneshot, though I did sprinkle a bit of evil Drean in there for flavor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>